Sentir
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Sin Quirk]. Sentir es asqueroso. Quiere volver en el tiempo y no hacerlo.


**Título:** Sentir.

 **Personajes principales:** Katsuki Bakugō, Ochaco Uraraka.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Eijirō Kirishima, Shōto Todoroki,

 **Pairing:** Unilateral!Kacchako; Todochako.

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: Escolar/Ligero Hanahaki. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, dolorosas y casi nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Drama, Dolor.

 **Total de palabras:** 2010

 **Notas:** En realidad esto formaba parte de un shot que pertenecía al fandom de TMNT, pero lo modifiqué ya que quedaba asquerosamente perfecto con esta parejita.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sentir es asqueroso. Quiere volver en el tiempo y no hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Sentir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al principio es como que: no es más que una alumna nueva, como siempre, llena de expectativas por parte de los profesores, y siendo poseedora un rostro lindo, redondo y dulce —como de ángel, quizás— que despierta la curiosidad de todos en la clase. Excepto la de Bakugō, obviamente. A él le importa tanto como le importa un pepino podrido el tener a una nueva compañera.

Es así al comienzo. La ve allá, en la segunda fila detrás del cerebrito cuadrado de la clase, sonriendo con ánimo mientras colorea con tonos brillantes su cuaderno y le dedica a los compañeros y compañeras a su lado sonrisas cargadas de azúcar con miel, abundantes de buenos deseos.

Le asquea y aparta la mirada. Sus ojos de ámbar se llenan de hastío hacia sí mismo al encontrarse contemplando a _la nueva_ más tiempo de lo debido. Aunque no es culpa suya, la muy tonta siempre se deja destacar demasiado, con su cabello de hilos de chocolate apetecible y no apto para diabéticos, sus mejillas redonditas y regordetas como los de una tierna ardilla, y sus brillantes ojos de hojas de otoño dedicando mil y un saludos a todo ser viviente que pasase cerca.

Y, _demonios_ , su uniforme es raro.

¿Quién en su sano juicio usa medias largas en verano? Deberían expulsarla por tener puesto algo tan ridículo.

Empero se calla sus ofensas y críticas. Porque una falta más y _adiós escuela privada_. Lo echarían a patadas sin ningún remordimiento. O quizá no. Sí tendrían remordimiento, ya que él es una de las estrellas del lugar, pero eso no importa.

Y de nuevo se da cuenta de que la está observando. Empero esta vez ella nota su presencia y le devuelve el gesto, y después de hacerlo le dedica esa sonrisa de blancos dientes de azúcar infinita y de alegrías infundadas.

Siente asco otra vez.

( _Al principio sólo es eso; es una niña llamativa y tonta y llena de arcoíris en el rostro, y él es un chico sombrío que la detesta por siempre ser tan brillante —como si eso fuera su culpa—_ ).

 _ **. . .**_

Aprieta los labios con fuerza. Es horrible, despreciable y realmente molesto. Y se pregunta qué mierdas se supone que hace justo ahí en ese momento. Pero claro que no es su culpa, él sólo iba de camino a su aula y jamás esperó encontrarla _a_ _ella_ ahí.

Joder, la idiota le había arruinado su tan perfecta rutina, que por cierto era llegar antes que nadie para elegir el asiento perfecto y burlarse en silencio de los demás. De verdad arruinó todo su día solo con eso. ¡Todo!

Porque estaba ahí.

¡Ella estaba ahí!

¡En SU maldito lugar predilecto!

—Ah. ¡Bakugō-kun, hola! —le saluda, descaradamente, con un ánimo que le da asco, y moviendo una mano, sonriendo cual sol primaveral. Y a él se le mueven las entrañas y le dan ganas de ponerse unos lentes de sol para evitar quemarse las córneas debido al brillo que emana la jovencita.

Es cegador y molesto. Le da un sentimiento realmente asqueroso.

No contesta el saludo como debe.

—¡No me hables! —ruge, demostrando su descontento y va hacia otro asiento, totalmente alejado del de la chica nueva. No la soporta, no quiere tenerla cerca.

Ella no entiende su ira, pero no le presta atención y regresa a sus cosas. Katsuki quiere que desaparezca de una vez por todas.

( _Quizá la odia… y eso sería decir poco viniendo de él_ ).

 _ **. . .**_

No sabe su nombre y no quiere saberlo. Para él todos son personajes extras tontos que no se merecen su atención en lo más mínimo. Así que se guarda en su memoria únicamente las respuestas del examen e ignora los nombres que hay en la lista del maestro.

Hasta que…

—Ochaco Uraraka.

—¡Presente!

No sabe qué le ha sucedido, pero de la nada pareciera que su audición volvió en cuanto tocó turno de ese nombre. Y la voz de la chica se ha grabado en su memoria con fuego. Es horrible ese inusual cosquilleo en el interior de su cabeza segundos después, y solamente se hunde en su asiento repitiéndose mentalmente que eso no es más que un momento que terminaría olvidando.

Pero no lo hace.

Las semanas pasan y como alarma su cerebro se enciende y presta atención justo cuando toca llamar a la niña de cabellos de otoño, molestosa y asquerosamente llamativa. Y el escucharla exclamar todos los días su ansiada —¿ansiada? Sí, claro— afirmación de su presencia.

Hasta que

un día de esos no la oye.

Algo se aprieta en su interior, allí, cerca de su pecho. Quizá cerca de su corazón, y aunque ignora tenerlo, es mejor estar alerta.

Debería ir al médico a ver si no tiene problemas cardíacos.

( _Está enfermando y sospecha que es la niña de mejillas rojas es la culpable_ ).

 _ **. . .**_

—Por última vez, Bakugō, tener un _crush_ no es una enfermedad.

La voz siempre animada de Kirishima esta vez se oye un poco más apagada, como si ya se hubiese hartado de repetirle lo mismo a su amigo una y otra vez esperando que el milagro de que lo entienda se haga presente. Empero, como siempre, el rubio sólo gruñe y piensa que su idiota compañero está loco. O Eijirō en sí desde siempre fue así de imbécil.

El muchacho bufa un par de groserías en voz baja y siente su cuerpo tenso tras procesar las palabras.

—No es un maldito _crush_ —aclara, seguro de sí, y encara al pelirrojo—. Es una asquerosa enfermedad que me revuelve el estómago y me oprime el pecho. Y quiero saber qué es para tratarlo lo antes posible. Podrá afectar mi futuro, y no pienso morir joven, carajo.

Kiri suspira pesadamente y niega con la cabeza. Sonríe ya cansada. De verdad que el chico es tozudo e idiota e inadaptado cuando se trata de temas sentimentales.

—Ya te dije que el amor no tiene cura.

 _«¡No es amor, con un demonio!»_

 ** _. . ._**

No le parece rara la escena que ve. Aunque de cierto modo es incómoda. Aquel chico de hebras rojas y blancas de clase mayor había ido al aula de él solamente para ver a la molestosa Uraraka. Y ambos estaban ahí sentados en un par de sillas enfrente suyo, y ella con sonrisitas tontas e idiotas adornando sus facciones juveniles.

 _Él dice algo. Ella ríe._

( _Y su risa es preciosa preciosa preciosa, tanto como el canto de un hermoso ruiseñor en una mañana cálida_ ).

Y entonces el apretujo se intensifica cerca de su corazón, pero no es físico y lo nota enseguida. Sería patético si aún creyese que tiene algún problema cardiaco. Y con ello no mueve un músculo en tanto esos tontos siguen y siguen su parloteo —o ella lo hace, ella no deja de hacerlo—, y él con los dolores a causa de cada risa femenina inundada de malvaviscos y perlas de leche azucarada.

( _Que se calle que se calle que se—_ )

Y aparece. Finalmente se hace presente aquello que teme.

Sus pulmones son perforados dolorosa e intensamente en cuanto la semilla del amor echa raíces finalmente. No es bueno, no lo es.

 _Ah. Es horrible._

Empero sólo puede quedarse quieto y sufrir sin hacer ruido.

Y es que luego se encoge y tose un poco, y por primera vez no es por una enfermedad grave que necesitaría mucha atención. No quiere atención por una cosa tan tonta.

Pero entonces, _oh_. Ella ha parado sus risas y ha girado el rostro de muñeca preciosa, y ha puesto sus ojos de café dulce sobre su oscuro ser de aspecto de demonio que se quema en su miseria y soledad mientras la misma planta dentro de sus costillas le mata lentamente a cada segundo.

Nota preocupación en su mirada de muñeca viva, y se siente asquerosamente estúpido por tener que percibir esa emoción tan negativa en ella y por culpa suya. Es la primera vez que la ve de esa manera y—

( _Es un idiota por hacerle borrar sus sonrisas de algodón y nubecillas_ ).

—¿Te sientes bien, Baku-?

—No necesito tu asquerosa preocupación —interrumpe seco, con su voz rasposa y su tono de bordes ásperos. Se levanta y se dirige a la salida, indispuesto a seguir observándolos en su maldita burbuja de felicidad ignorando la existencia de personas miserables como él—. No molestes, perra. Esto es tu maldita culpa…

Y Ochaco lo ve irse y no borra su preocupación, pero luego de un rato y un par de ánimos por parte de Shōto vuelve a ser el sol de felicidad de siempre.

—y en tanto ella brilla él se oscurece aún más en su soledad y su cobardía.

 _ **. . .**_

Los ojos le pesan y queman, le duelen mucho aunque no lo va a admitir ni en un millón de años. En esos momentos desearía quedarse totalmente ciego de una vez para no presenciar eso que tiene enfrente a un par de metros.

( _Cuatro meses… cuatro malditos meses y seguía varado como imbécil tratando de negar sus sentimientos._

 _Era obvio que le ganarían_ ).

Pero es claro solamente algo, y es que ver a esa niña, de cabellos-hilos de cálido otoño y bellos ojos que se llenan de preciosas galaxias, posando sus labios en los de alguien, de ese bastardo, se siente frío y cruel.

( _Y,_ _boom_ _, explota, se hace añicos, se cae y se rompe más y se convierte en polvo y no hay manera alguna de reparar ese daño_ ).

Los pulmones le duelen con horror, y se encoge apretando su cuerpo —duele duele duele y no para de doler—, y tose tanto que hasta juraría ver que salen y vuelan desde su boca pétalos bañados en sangre, que seguramente son de la flor de su enamoramiento juvenil que ha sido destrozado y machacado por la realidad y los hechos.

( _Y siente asco y dolor a morir, y sólo quiere desaparecer lo antes posible_ ).

Por un instante quiere y ruega que se detenga la tortura, ese sufrimiento insano y amargo, porque no lo soporta. No pidió jamás terminar de esa manera. Todo es culpa de ella por haber aparecido de la nada sonriendo a diestra y siniestra y regalando palabras dulzonas y miradas de ilusiones hermosas y perfectas que lo hechizaron sin más, y lo arrastraron en contra de su voluntad al pozo del amor, y lo torturaron sin hacerlo con mentiras y engaños dulces dejándolo silenciosamente esperando el momento adecuado para partirlo en mil pedazos, a él y a la maldita flor que había echado raíces en su ser sin permiso alguno.

Y tose más mientras cae al suelo ahogándose en su desesperación y tristeza en tanto sus ojos se llenan de mar salado y amargo y…

 _No va a llorar, con un demonio. Claro que no._

( _Los pétalos son los sentimientos aplastados que tiene que soportar hacerle daño_ ).

Y siente. Y odia sentir. Odia tener sentimientos hacia ella.

( _Sentir es asqueroso. Quiere volver en el tiempo y no hacerlo._ )

Y desea que todo vuelva a ser como en el principio (donde ella es una niña destacada y tonta y llena de arcoíris en el rostro y él es un chico sombrío que la detesta por siempre ser tan brillante).

—y donde no siente nada por ella—.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
